


Desk

by Bookcaseninja



Series: NaNo Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Doctor Kink, F/M, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Desk

  “Keep your eyes on me, darlin’,” Leonard told you as he pulled one of your legs over his shoulder, then other one right after.

  You swallowed and nodded, lifting one hand to tangle in his hair. “Yes, doctor.”

  A groan rumbled in his chest. “Good girl,” He breathed. Your cheeks heated up at the praise and you gripped at the edge of the desk with your free hand.

  He kept his eyes locked with yours as he leaned in slowly - far too slowly for your liking - and licked a strip up the length of your clit. You hissed in pleasure, causing a grunt to escape from him when your fingers tightened in his hair. A second swipe of his tongue pulled a moan from you. Your hips bucked toward him unconsciously.

  Leonard chuckled and raised a hand to grip one of yours hips, softly but firmly, preventing you from moving. “Calm down, darlin’,” He murmured, the words rumbling against one of your most sensitive parts. “We’re just getting started.”

  “Yes, doctor,” You mumbled. The heat in your cheeks spread to rest of your face.

  Your boyfriend pulled back to give you A Look. His accent was thick with desire when he said, “You keep callin’ me that, sugar, and this will be over quicker than I want it to.”

  A coy smile played at your lips. “Why, I don’t know what you’re talking about,  _doctor_.”

  Leonard growled. It was your turn to chuckle. “Are you alright there, doctor?”

  It happened before you could comprehend it. One moment, you were sitting on his desk, with him kneeling in front of you. The next you were flat on your back and Leonard was bent over you, one of his hands pinning your wrists above your head. And the other hand - oh, his other hands was nestled between your legs, his fingers skillfully rubbing at your clit.

  “Lee!” You gasped, your back arching.

  His thumb circled your clit as one of his fingers slipped into your dripping pussy. Your cry of his name was muffled by his lips crashing against yours. He kissed your roughly, passionately as his finger rubbed against your walls. This was going to be embarrassingly quick, you thought.

  And you were right.

  His finger thrusted in and out of you roughly and in what seemed like no time at all, he was pushing a second finger in, and then a third soon after that, his thumb still rubbing harshly as your clit. You arched your hips into his thrusting hand, trying to take him in deeper, harder. He’d pulled his mouth away when air became a necessity for both of you, but not too far away. His breath was hot against your cheek and though your eyes had fallen shut (you weren’t quite sure when that happened), you knew he was still watching you.

  You were steadily growing closer to your climax each stroke. A brush of fingers against your g-spot had you gasping, arching your body toward him as you fought against the hand restraining your wrists. “ _Lee_!”

  Leonard hummed and pressed his mouth to the corner of your jaw. His voice vibrated across your skin when he spoke. “How are you doin’, sugar?” He asked and very purposely brushed against your g-spot again.

  A loud moan escaped your throat. “God, Lee, I’m so close!”

  You swore you could feel him smiling against your skin. “You wanna come?” Another bump of your g-spot.

  “Yes!” You cried out.

  His smile grew. “Then open your eyes for me.” He shifted his hand between your legs so that his fingers rub against your g-spot with every thrust.

  “Lee!” You whined.

  “Open your eyes for me, darlin’,” He murmured. “Let me see those pretty eyes of yours and then I’ll let you come.”

  You whined again, but reluctantly opened your eyes for him

  The look on his face when your eyes focused on him had you whimpering. “Good girl,” Leonard breathed, and then he was dragged the pad of his thumb against your clit at the same time that his fingers inside of you bumped against your g-spot and everything went downhill from there.

  You screamed as your orgasm washed over you, struggling against the hand Leonard had around your wrists. Leonard tightened his grip on your wrists for a brief moment before letting go and sliding his arm around you, pulling your body against his as his fingers devastated you. You wrapped yours arms around his shoulders and clawed at his shirt while his name fell from your lips like a chant of some sort.

  “God damn it, sugar,” Leonard groaned, his pants feeling uncomfortably tight as he watched - and felt - you fall apart. You couldn’t hear him through the blood rushing in your ears though. You were helpless to do anything but hold onto him as his fingers worked you through your orgasm, throwing you higher and higher into the pleasure.

  You blacked out; or at least you think you did. When you came to, you found yourself sitting up on the desk, slumped against your boyfriend who standing right in front of you, his arms holding you to his chest. You took a minute to just sit there, breathing in his scent - a curious mixture of coffee and laundry soap - before speaking.

  “Lee,” You mumbled, loosening your grip on the back of his shirt. You didn’t realize hard you had been clutching at him.

  “Y/N.” He pulled back from where he’d had his chin resting on the top of your head. “You back with me, darlin’?” He asked, and you could hear a slight undertone of smugness in his voice. You weren’t surprised; of course he was proud of how hard he made you come.

  You nodded and pulled back just a little, sliding your hands from his shoulders and moving to bury them in his ridiculously soft hair instead. Leonard chuckled when you attempted to use your hands’ new position to tug his head down toward yours. “Need somethin’?” He teased.

  You made a sound like a growl and glared up at him. “Yes, I need your cock already!” A smirk played at your lips in response to the groan that rumbled in his chest. “Well? Don’t make me suffer,  _doctor_ ,” You added slyly.

  It was Leonard’s turn to growl. He closed the last few inches between the two of you, pressing his mouth against yours, rough and demanding. The kiss was sloppy - entirely too much teeth and tongue - but it left you panting and wanting more, more more.

  He pulled your bottom lip between his teeth before breaking the kiss, enjoying the pleading whimper that escaped your throat. “Oh, don’t worry, darlin’,” He murmured, removing his arms from around your waist. “I’m gonna make you feel  _all better_.”

  Another whimper escaped you at his words, at the promise implicit in them.

  His legendary hands shook with desire as he moved them to the top of his pants. Because of that, it took him much longer than either of you would’ve liked for him to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. As soon as they were both undone, he was pulling his pants and boxers down, sighing in relief as his hard cock was freed.

  He gave his cock a few swift strokes before pushing the tip into your slick pussy. You buried your face into the crook of his neck and moaned wantonly into his skin; it was a sound that Leonard echoed as he slowly thrusted into you. As he bottomed out, you hooked your legs around his hips, drawing him in as close as your bodies would allow.

  “Fuck, Y/N,” He swore, placing his hands on the desk on either side of your thighs.

  Your voice was a little more breathless than you would’ve liked when you teasingly said,“ That’s the plan, doctor.”

  Leonard swore again and gripped at the desk as you punctuated your cheeky remark with a slow drag of your tongue across his skin. He paused for a moment, taking in a deep, sharp inhale. When he was sure that he wasn’t going to lose control, he slowly withdrew until only the tip of his cock was inside of you. Then he pushed back in, fast enough that it made you gasp.

  “Fuck, Lee!” You breathed, tightening the hold of your fingers in his hair and relishing the quiet grunt it pulled from him.

  “That’s the plan, sugar,” He replied, repeating the words you’d said not even two minutes ago.

  You went to pull back and glare at him, but he pulled back at the same moment and the feel of his huge cock rubbing against your walls had you slumping back into him. “Fuck!” You moaned again when he thrusted back in.

  To Leonard’s credit, he did try to start off slow, did try to make an attempt at establishing slow, sensual rolls of his hips into yours. But all of the teasing - both from you and him - had gotten him too worked up to keep it up for long. And if you were being honest, the teasing had had the same effect on you. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before Leonard’s failed attempt at some sort of rhythm dissolved completely and turned into hard, uneven thrusts.

  “Oh, fuck, don’t stop!” You cried out, tightening your legs around his waist, trying to pull him faster, deeper, with every stroke.

  Leonard growled in your ear, his hands grasping at the edge of his desk as he pounded in and out of you. “Don’t worry, darlin’,” He said, his voice strained, accent thick with pleasure. “I’m not stopping anytime soon.”

  You whimpered at that, accidentally tugging on his hair a little too roughly. He hissed, in pleasure or pain you weren’t quite sure. You slid your hands out of his hair for fear of hurting him and gripped at the back of his shirt instead. You alternated between trailing sloppy kisses along his neck and moaning against it.

  Leonard came first, growling your name over and over in your ear. One of his hands came up to grip your hip, holding you steady for his wild thrusts. The pulsing of his cock inside you sent you over the edge not long after. You bit his shoulder to muffle your wordless scream as your pussy clenched impossibly tight around his cock. Leonard groaned, gripping your hip hard enough that you knew you’d have bruises later. Liquid fire ran through your veins, shooting you higher and higher, until you thought you were going to black out again.

  You didn’t though, and that turned out to be a good thing when someone knocked on the door as you were both coming down and catching your breaths. The two of you froze and you looked over your shoulder towards the door.

  “Bones?” Came the captain’s muffled voice

  Leonard swore. “Shit.”


End file.
